Recent developments in composting refuse have resulted in the composting of refuse or other organic compost material in large plastic bags with vent conduit extended along the length of the bag to provide desired air flow into and through the compost material. The vent conduit is perforated with at least one end protruded from the bag and connected to a pump for pumping ambient air (sometimes treated with moisture or other media treatments) through the compost material.
The perforations in the conduit, of course, provide air flow into the compost material and prior systems use pre-perforated conduit that are provided on a reel and fed into the plastic bag during the bagging process. The process described is disclosed in the commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,843.
The conduit that is most widely used is corrugated PVC that is readily obtained on the market and already wound onto reels. However, such is not commonly pre-perforated and either the supplier has to provide a special order, where the conduit is perforated prior to winding on the reel, or the conduit, when received from the supplier, has to be removed from the reel, perforated and rewound back onto the reel. Furthermore, the desired frequency of the holes may change from one job to the other to achieve a desired aeration of the particular material being composted. A supplier and/or user then has to stock multiple types of preperforated conduit. Any of the above adds substantially to the cost of the composting process.